


Night of the Masquerade

by HanranDansa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Julian is innocent, M/M, Smut, Tickle Fights, Why did i dive so hard into this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: In an alternate world where things are normal, Asra invites Julian to dance at the masquerade followed by some alone time.





	Night of the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've only just started playing this game and im obsessed lolllll. This takes place where things are normal, Julian is innocent and whatnot~

Julian sat out on the veranda, people watching. The Masquerade was livelier than expected and despite the amount of people around him he wasnt feeling so social. He only knew a handful of people there personally but they were all busy so he kept to himself. The evening air was clear and welcoming, a nice gentle breeze to accompany. The wind blew his crimson hair around and he let out a soft sigh.

"What are you doing out here? The party is in there."

Julian chucked at the magicians voice interrupting his thoughts. "Just getting some air." Julian looked up at Asra who had a gentle smile on his face. He was always so comforting while appearing so mysterious all the same.

"Come join me." Asra motioned for Julian to follow as he headed back inside.

Once reaching the center of the ballroom, Julian couldnt help but notice all the lingering stares. Asra bowed, outstretching his hand to Julian as an invitation.

Julian merely chuckled. "You cant be serious."

"Will you not allow me this dance Ilya?"

Julian smiled. He couldn't say no to him after that. Asra held him close and began moving in time with the music. Julian struggled to follow, looking down at their feet. 

Asra lifted Julian's chin back up. "Dont think about it. Just listen to the music and follow my lead." 

Julian nodded and focused on only the music. After some time all he could see was Asra. Everyone else seemed to vanish and he no longer cared about who was watching. Julian's ears turned red and he smiled sheepishly at the magician. Their bodies moved so flawlessly with each other and Asra pulled the Doctor closer, their chests barely leaving space between. They havent seen each other in years but this... Julian felt like they had never stopped dancing together and attending parties. 

As the music came to a stop, Julian tuned back into his surroundings, hearing the applause of the other people and he smiled awkwardly, averting his gaze from Asra. Asra bowed at Julian before asking him to follow, leading him to the corridor. 

"Great dancing. Have you been practicing?" Asra asked.

Julian denied it but Asra didnt buy it. 

"Come with me. I'd like to go somewhere quieter." Asra took Julian's hand and lead him up the flight of stairs and down a seemingly endless hallway. "Nadia had arranged a room for me for the night, I figured we could chat in here." 

Julian hesitantly followed Asra I to the room and awkwardly sat next to him on the bed with a sigh.

"I missed you." Asra said suddenly. 

Had Julian been drinking anything, he surely would've choked on it. "Y-you did?" 

Asra smacked him. "Of course I did you idiot! It's been 3 years!!" Asra sighed. "Did you really think I'd just get over you so easily? You're a fool." 

Julian chuckled. "Oh am I now?"

Asra playfully pinned Julian down on the bed giving him a devious grin. 

"So forceful! Oh no, what will he do to me?" Julian teased, not taking the other seriously.

"You think I wouldn't make you scream?" Asra threatened, still smiling. 

Julian raised an eyebrow at the question, now unsure if he felt safe or not. Asra leaned in close to Julian, Julian's face a bright red and Asra kissed the other passionately. Julian was caught off guard but kissed back. His heart was racing and he let his body melt as Asra moved over Julian, straddling his waist. Asra pulled away and grinned at the other.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, tell me. Are you just as ticklish as I remember you being?"

Julian's eyes went wide with horror and he tried to get away but Asra pinned Julian's arms above his head.

"Not so fast Ilya!" Asra traced little lines down Julians arms and with a snap of his fingers, Asra placed a binding seal on them. "Try and move them." Julian could move all of his body except his arms. They were stuck together and stuck to the bed. 

"Perfect." Asra had and evil gleam in his eye.

And with that, Julian knew he was done for. He begged and pleaded but Asra wouldnt hear it. His fingers danced all over Julian's torso, causing the other to howl in laughter, bucking his hips around. 

"NO ASRA WAIT!!!" Julian pleaded. His laugh came out as desperate screams and Asra was eating it up, loving all of it. 

"What's that? Dont tell me you dont like being tickled! As I recall you would even ask me to tickle you sometimes, all shy and embarrassed about your little fetish.." Asra chuckled, his hands moving down. To Julian's hips, squeezing hard and repeatedly. 

"No please!!! Not there!!!!" Julian shrieked as he thrashed around. 

"What?? Not here? Oh that's right! Your most ticklish spot if I recall correctly, is here!" 

Asra reached down further between Julian's thighs, raking his fingers all around. Julian went wild, screaming and pleading. Asra sat up with a huff.

"Well this wont do." Asra said with a smirk.

Julian slowly caught his breath. His hair hung messily over his face that was beat red. He had a lustful look in his eye despite the torture. Asra began undoing Julian's pants, pulling them down and tossing them aside and ripping open his white shirt. Julian laid there looking up at Asra who had a devious look in his eye. 

"Fuck..." Asra muttered, shifting his weight around on Julian's lap. "I missed this..." Asra trailed a finger down Julian's chest, stopping at the hem of his underwear and smirked. "Seems our little friend here came out to play!" Asra teased. 

Julian blushed harder, averting his gaze.

"Now, where were we?" Asra asked.

He leaned down, licking slowly between Julians thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin. Julian giggled furiously, moaning when Asra would bite. His erection was begging for attention and he felt so deprived not being able to touch himself.

"P-please...!" Julian begged

"Please what, Ilya?" Asra asked, slowly kissing up Julian's thighs, stopping just before his erection. 

"Touch me. Please.." Julian was no stranger to begging, especially if it was for Asra. 

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes! Dear God yes!" Julian bucked his hips, hoping that would lead to convincing him.

"Alright. But Ilya, you dont cum until I let you. Are we clear?" 

Julian gulped hard, but nodded. He always hated this game. Asra pressed firm on Julian's cock through the thin cloth, rubbing up and down slowly as watched Julian gasp and squirm underneath him. Asra loved the sight of it. Absolutely loved watching Julian be so vulnerable and helpless. Asra pulled Julian's underwear down and tossed it aside, leaving him near naked with nothing but his shirt ripped open carelessly. His erection twitched constantly and Asra chuckled as he leaned down, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip then flicking his tongue. 

Julian let out a helpless moan trying desperately to move but his arms remained locked. He cursed the magic under his breath and Asra took Julian deep in his mouth with no warning.

"AH!!" Julian cried out. "Fuck..!" 

Asra licked the tip, precum strung from his tongue to Julian's cock. Julian was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly and Asra could tell how bad he wanted to cum. 

"Are you ready Ilya? You wanna cum for me?" Asra asked with a hunger in his voice. Julian nodded, biting his lip. 

Asra smirked and began jacking Julian off, applying the most pressure to the tip.

"Fuck!" Julian groaned. He knew Asra could keep him on edge for what felt like hours. In fact, Julian was almost positive that he could and never wanted to find out. 

"Ilya." Asra said teasingly. 

Julian looked down at the other who was now toying with a small blade. Julian bit his lip and was nodding. "Please… do it…"

"Oh don't worry. I know you want it. Tell me where Doctor Devorak."

Julian grunted, already feeling close to cumming. "My chest… please…"

Asra smirked and pressed the blade against his skin, making lines as if he was painting a picture. 

Julian winced at each cut. "A-Asra…"

"I know." Asra leaned forward, licking the cuts slowly while looking Julian in the eye. 

The stinging and burning made Julian arch his back and he let out a cry of pain and pleasure. 

Asra paused. "Is that enough?" 

Julian nodded slowly, taking in the feeling. "I'm so close…" 

"You wanna come Ilya?" 

"Please…" Julian was more than familiar with Asra's games and deprivation was his favorite.

"If you wanna cum that badly, then let's see it." Asra sucked on his fingers before inserting them into Julian who moaned aloud with pleasure. Asra rammed his fingers into Julian as deep as he could while stroking him in tune. Julian was a shivering, begging mess. 

"Now now Ilya, you wouldn't want to risk Nadia hearing you, would you?" Asra teased. At this point quieting him down was a lost cause. 

"Fuck… fuck.. fuck!" Julian's eyes were screwed shut. "I-I'm gonna cum!" 

"Do it." Asra demanded. 

Julian didn't hesitate. He came hard in Asra's hand and all over his cut up chest. His moans echoed in the room and he heard Asra chuckle. 

"You didn't think I'd stop did you?" Asra asked.

"W-wait..!" Julian bucked his hips as Asra only continued jacking him off. His cum made it that much more sensitive and it threw Julian into a squirming fit as he tried desperately to escape the other. 

"You wanted to cum sooo bad, why not cum for me twice?" 

He was evil indeed. Julian's moaned exceeded what Asra had expected and Julian couldn't even begin to hold himself back. 

"Fuck… Asra please!!" Julian begged. It was too late, Julian could already feel himself cumming again. Asra chuckled as he felt Julian's erection pulsing in his hand until he came all over himself again. 

Asra smiled at the other who was thoroughly exhausted and released the seal. "Let me heal those cuts." Asra placed his hand over Julian, emitting a faint blue glow and just like that he was healed. 

Julian lifted his hand up to Asra's chin pulling him into a kiss.

Portia was walking down the hallway getting ready to head out when she heard crying. She paused and placed her ear against the door and listened. She could hear muffled voices, unable to determine who's until one shouted 'Asra'. She gasped slightly, recognizing her brothers voice. She had no proof of what was happening behind these doors, but she was no child and she blushed slightly.

"What is it?" 

"M-milady!!!" Portia backed away from the door, startled. "Nothing!!! Just someone having a conversation! Best not eavesdrop!" Portia walked away quickly, Nadia following after her.


End file.
